For example, a portable terminal representing one example of the background art establishes near field communication with an authentication information recording medium attached to a watch possessed by a user when a condition for performing specific processing specified in correspondence with an input from a user is satisfied in a locked state in which execution of the specific processing is prohibited. The portable terminal obtains ID information recorded in the authentication information recording medium and is unlocked when the ID information is successfully authenticated.